Frío, Snape, Granger, e ideas malvadas
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Os invito a conocer un poco de mi vida. Sí, es privado. O al menos lo era antes de que se me ocurriese compartirlo con vosotros. Tengo pensadas unas cuantas travesuras, y me gustaría que me acompañárais. Si os atrevéis, claro...
1. Chapter 1

Despierto por la mañana y sigue haciendo el mismo condenado frío que siempre. Anhelo vestirme y bajar rápidamente a mi sala común. Sentarme frente a esa gran chimenea. Pero no puedo, no tengo tiempo. Tengo clase de pociones en menos de 30 minutos. No he bajado a desayunar. He preferido quedarme durmiendo. Me siento sobre la cama y me restriego los ojos, somnolienta. De pronto siento una punzada en mi antebrazo izquierdo. La marca... _Merlín, lo había olvidado... _Cierro los ojos e intento distraerme buscando pensamientos que me endulcen. Pero no encuentro ninguno...

Decidida comienzo a vestirme. Tengo demasiado frío, es algo que no suele pasarme siempre. Pero tengo la costumbre de dormir desnuda. Adoro sentir el roce de las sábanas frescas sobre mi piel. Eso siempre y cuando las sábanas sean suaves.

Finalmente, salgo de la sala común, con la túnica reglamentaria de Slytherin, y el libro de pociones bajo el brazo. No está muy lejos de mi dormitorio, al fin y al cabo, la clase de pociones está justo en las mazmorras. Sólo tengo que salir del retrato, y pasar por uno de los pasillos.

Y aquí estoy, de nuevo frente a esta puerta. ¿Llego tarde? No llevo reloj, no puedo saberlo hasta que no entre y vea la cara de Snape. Aunque su rostro siempre expresa disconformidad. Toco la puerta, tres veces, pero no muy fuerte, no quiero cabrearle más de lo que ya seguro estará.

La puerta se abre gracias a un hechizo que seguramente emanó de la varita de Snape.

—Srta Lestrange... Llega usted tarde.

¿Veis? Ya me había solucionado esa duda.

—Lo lamento, profesor... ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante... —siseó, sin mucho ímpetu.

Me deslicé entre las mesas para colocarme al final del todo. Sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué al final? Bueno, detesto estar cerca de las personas. Me molesta que respiren mi mismo aire unos estúpidos y engreídos alumnos de corbatas color granate. Sí. Odiaba a los Gryffindors. ¿Qué esperabais? Soy Slytherin, y además Lestrange. Es digamos..., una costumbre familiar. Pero no sé qué hago contándoos todo esto, no he venido aquí para hablar de mi vida. Bueno, al menos no del todo. ¿Veis ese hombre de cabellos lacios y oscuros? Sí, el de la nariz grande... ¿Por qué siempre todo el mundo se centra sólo en eso? Bueno, aparte del pelo graso... Pues yo supe ver más allá de todo aquello. Sé que es extraño para todos aquellos que lo conozcáis y no seáis unos muggles que tan sólo conocen de él lo que un maldito soplón quiso revelar sobre nuestro mundo.

Al grano, no quiero extenderme mucho en esta carta. Es simplemente porque me apetecía contaros esto. Si es que algún día llegáis a leerme. _Maldita sea, Susan... Lo estás volviendo a hacer. Salirte del tema. _Oh, sí, perdón... Como iba diciendo... Ese hombre alto y de tez pálida que veis ahí, es el profesor Snape, el profesor de pociones. ¿Por qué es él el protagonista, entre comillas, de la historia? Bien, a ver cómo os lo digo para que no parezca muy..., enfermizo.

Llevo enamorada de él desde los 11 años. Sí, maldita sea. Once años. Once. Y yo no lo quise, no mal penséis. Fue irremediable. No pude controlarlo. En definitiva, él es el típico atípico. _Merlín, ¿he dicho típico atípico en la misma línea? _En fin, continuemos: Snape es anti amor, anti cariño, anti mimos, anti todo lo que implique relación o ternura. Por lo tanto, aquí me veis después de... 12, 13, 14, 15..., 16 y 17... 6 años. Y sí, he tenido que contar con los dedos porque se me da fatal esa asignatura muggle a la que llamáis matemáticas. Aquí es algo parecido a la Aritmancia, creo. Asignatura que también detesto, para que conozcáis un poco más de mí.

Y qué hago en clase de Pociones, os preguntaréis. Y si no os lo preguntáis me da igual, lo contaré de todos modos.

En Pociones lo máximo que hago es equivocarme con la cantidad de los ingredientes, el orden, y el material. Pero no es culpa mía. _Y permitídme que abra aquí un pequeño paréntesis donde os aconsejo que nunca le echéis las culpas a un Lestrange. Creédme, no sería una buena idea aunque fuera cierto que la tuviera... _Bien, ya podemos seguir: la culpa, como ya he dicho hace un par de segundos atrás, no es mía. Sino de ese profesor que tengo delante. Él me desconcentra por completo. Con esos... , susurros... Esa voz... Aprovecho la asignatura de Pociones para contemplar su figura y deleitarme con su voz, y después en Historia de la Magia, empiezo a fantasear enlazando una fantasía con otra. _Espera... ¿Eso no es del Cuervo, de Edgar Allan Poe? _¿Qué más da? El caso es que es así. La mala suerte es que nunca me castiga cuando hago explotar los calderos. En cambio a Longbottom sí. Aunque claro, menuda joyita... El caso es, que ya no sé qué hacer para quedarme a solas con él en un castigo.

¿Que si tengo vergüenza? Claro que no. Llevo... ¿cuántos eran? Bueno, los años que dije antes. Esperando para estar a solas con él y insinuarle mis sentimientos. Nunca me doy por vencida. Así que quién sabe...

Y ahora es cuando desvío la mirada hacia alguna parte en esta aula y encuentro por suerte las gafas de Potter asomándose al caldero. _Me vienes de perlas, huerfanito... _Saco mi varita, aunque tengo claro que está prohibido, o al menos no es necesaria, en sus clases, y le lanzo un buen _Confundus. _Muy efectivo, porque se ha equivocado de ingrediente. Pero eso no me sirve de nada, Snape ni me ha prestado atención. Como de costumbre. Resoplo con la mejilla aplastada en la palma de mi mano, y entonces, esa vocecilla insoportable, me saca de mis casillas.

—Profesor... He terminado la poción...

Granger... Apreto los dientes con tanta fuerza que chirrían. El asoma su desproporcionada nar...

Tacha eso último...

Él asoma sus narices al caldero de la insufrible sabelotodo y alza una ceja. Uhm... Me encanta cuando hace eso...

Me muerdo el labio y acto seguido, él susurra—: Bien...

Se vuelve a esfumar y entonces, muerta de celos, fijo mi atención en Granger.

Esa engreída y estúpida sabionda siempre está amargándose en la biblioteca, no sé cómo aguant... ¡Eeeeeeh...! ¡Claro! Acababa de darme una perfecta idea...

Sonrío con insidida, contemplándola. Se atisba y frunce el ceño, arrugando la frente, preocupada, por supuesto. Retira la mirada hacia alguna parte de la pared del aula y el último grano de arena desciende. La clase ha terminado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, bien... Ya he salido del aula. No me ha dado tiempo ni de fijarme en Snape al salir. Estoy demasiado ocupada ideando la tortura de Granger. Pero tengo que pensar bien mi estrategia. Tiene que haber alguien con ella. Alguien tiene que chivarse. Siempre hay algún entrometido, ¿no?. Aunque con mi mala suerte quién sabe...

_Veamos, Granger... ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?... _Escudriño hacia donde se encamina, es lo más normal en un Slytherin, ¿vale? ¿Sino con qué excusa iba a castigarme Snape? Por Merlín, a veces me doy cuenta de lo realmente masoquista que soy... Pero no mal penséis, no me gustan los azotes. Simplemente es un buen subterfugio para poder estar a solas con él.

A no ser, claro está, que me castigue con Filch. Snape es inteligente. Y seguro que ha notado mis miradas. Aunque quizá sienta curiosidad. Si nunca ha sentido nada por nadie, y nunca ha flirteado con nadie, digo yo que sí sentirá indagación. O eso es, al menos, lo que quiero creer.

Vaya, acabo de chocar con un idiota de Hufflepuff... Eso me pasa por estar contándoos todo esto. ¿Por dónde iba? Oh, sí... Ese pelo ensortijado que cruza la esquina hacia... la biblioteca. Cómo no. _Vamos, Granger... Dame pistas... ¿Qué puedo hacer para amenazarte?... _No tuve que pensar mucho. La mocosa adoraba los libros, ¿no? Bien... Observo detenidamente qué es lo que lleva encima. Un libro de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿eh? Bien... Haremos una cosa...

—Confundus... —susurro con voz suave—. Accio —continuo, señalando el libro que lleva bajo el brazo. Éste en seguida viene a mí. Y tan rápido como puedo, vuelvo a agitar mi varita, desde la esquina—. Petrificus Totalus

Granger se detiene el tiempo suficiente como para que me de tiempo a despedazar el libro. Rompo las hojas, algunas las doblo, y estrello una pluma justo en la mitad de éste, mientras se calan de tinta las demás páginas intactas.

—Wingardium Leviosa... —conduzco al libro hasta el suelo, y lo dejo justo delante de ella. Deshago el hechizo anterior, y gracias al cielo, Granger parece recordar. Se agacha, cogiendo el libro perpleja, y lo lleva al interior de la biblioteca.

La sigo, por supuesto, y 10 minutos después de entregarle el libro a la Sra. Pince, es cuando no puedo evitar carcajear.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¡¿Puede explicarme qué es esto?! —grita la bibliotecaria.

Yo por otro lado, no puedo dejar de reír. O sí, ¿qué demonios es esto que...? Oh Merlín...

Alzo la mirada ¿y qué me encuentro? Una nube sobre mi cabeza que empieza a estallar en una lluvia empapándome entera. Se me quita la risa de golpe y miro a Granger con hastío.

—¡Ha sido ella, Srta Pince! —contesta Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Srta Lestrange!

_Estúpida nube del demonio... _

—Supongo que no puedo poner ninguna excusa teniendo esta estúpida maldición sobre mi cabeza... —había olvidado que los libros de la biblioteca tenían maldiciones por si algún alumno intentaba estropearlos... Aunque me venía bien. Así se chivarían a Snape y podría pasar un castigo perfecto. A solas con el profesor de pociones y director de mi casa... Mmm... qué bien suena eso...

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué le ha hecho esto al libro que Granger alquiló la semana pasada?! —alza el libro y lo miro, aunque no hace falta. Ya sé lo que le he hecho.

—Diversión, supongo. Quería que la inculpasen a ella.

La bibliotecaria me mira sin dar crédito a lo que digo. Aunque más bien creo que lo que la ha sorprendido ha sido mi sinceridad.

—Que sepa, que le comunicaré este altercado al profesor Snape, Srta Lestrange —dice Irma intentando conservar la poca paciencia que le queda.

—Por supuesto... —susurro aguzando los ojos, mirando a Granger—. ¿Y cómo me quito esto de la cabeza? —digo mientras un trueno deja caer aún más lluvia. Cierro los ojos y arqueo una ceja—. Voy a ponerlo todo perdido... —mantengo el tono de indiferencia.

—Señorita Granger —dice Irma, mirando al incordio que tengo al lado.

—¿Sí, Sra Pince?...

—Haga el favor de cuidar de la biblioteca en lo que voy a alertar al profesor Snape de lo sucedido —asiente con saña.

—Sí, Sra Pince... —dice ella sin más remedio.

—Acompáñeme —me dice estrictamente.

Y eso hago. Qué pesada... La sigo por todo el maldito colegio hasta las condenadas mazmorras. Al menos voy a estar a solas con Snape y eso necesito pensar a cada instante para no anhelar tirarla por las estúpidas escaleras que... _Susan, tranquilízate por el amor de Dios... _

—Espere aquí fuera.

_Menuda voz de pito tienes..._

—Por..., supuesto... —susurro mientras me cruzo de brazos, pegada a la rocosa pared. Comienzo a silbar. Nada me importa, ¿se nota mucho? Oh, no... Otro maldito trueno... Se me está empapando el pelo y todo el uniforme. ¡Tritones de Jengibre! No me gusta mojarme, maldita sea...

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, y justo cuando se detiene la lluvia, aparece mi _queridísima _compañera, Pansy Parkinson. _Tan oportuna como siempre..._

—Lestrange... ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ¿Te han castigado? —pregunta con sorna.

—Lárgate, Pansy.

—¿Y esa nube? —la señala sobre mi cabeza, y ríe, sin remordimientos.

—¿No has escuchado mi oferta? He dicho que te largues —mascullo entre dientes.

—Oh, vamos... —pone morritos. _Cosa que detesto en ella, por cierto. Es repugnante._

—No me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar después —le alerto.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —me provoca, con aires de superioridad, como de costumbre. Me pone enferma.

—He dicho que te largues... —escupo entre dientes, mirándola con ira. Aunque claro, con esta estúpida nube que tengo encima poco en serio me va a tomar.

—Lestrange... que conmigo tus amenazas no funcionan... —se acerca para acariciar mi mejilla y provocarme, pero mi mano ya está retorciendo su muñeca antes de que sus asquerosos dedos rocen mi piel.

—Te avisé.

Se queja en voz alta, y rápidamente salen Snape y Pince. No la suelto. Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se arremolina la capa de Snape a su espalda. Alzo la ceja al oír su voz amenazánome y la suelto.

—Suficiente —dice él colérico por dentro pero manteniendo la calma en su interior. _¿Cómo demonios consigue hacer eso? _Le veo apretar los dientes.

—¡Qué insolencia, por las barbas de Merlín! —espeta la bibliotecaria mientras se aleja—. Severus, lo dejo en sus manos...

_Sí, anda... Pírate ya y déjanos solos. _

—Descuide... —susurra él sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. Demasiada tentación me temo...

—Profesor... —interrumpe mis pensamientos Pansy, a modo de saludo o despedida. Espero que de despedida porque sino le clavo la varita en el ojo.

—Pase a mi despacho, Srta Lestrange... —murmura Snape con ese tono de voz que... Agh... En serio, no puedo con este hombre...

Paso dentro sin rechistar. Sería muy hipócrita si lo hiciera, ¿no creéis?...

Pero, ¿sabéis qué es lo que más me ha gustado de todo esto? No, no es que a Pansy le ha cerrado la puerta en las narices. Esa ridícula nariz de puerc... Iré al grano: He destrozado un libro de la biblioteca, casi inculpan a Granger, le he torcido la muñeca a esa idiota de Parkinson, y he sacado de sus casillas a Irma Pince. Oh, y por supuesto: estoy en el despacho de Snape, a solas con él. Y no sabéis lo que me pone verle así de enfadado...


End file.
